A Questionable Favor
by Mrs. Malerie Cullen
Summary: The story takes place during summer, after james attacks Bella and after prom. Bella and Edward visit Renee in Jacksonville for a couple weeks and when they return, a surprise visit from the Volturi and a quesionable favor could change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A low chuckled escaped my throat, and I couldn't help myself. She looked up at me with that same observant expression that I loved.

"You know Edward this would be much easier if you weren't laughing at me." She said coolly.

I tried to hold back my smile.

"Bella love," I said reaching out for her hand. "It's just gym class. You don't have to strain yourself." I said flashing her an innocent smile.

"Easy for you to say your good at everything?" She said.

This was not the first time I've heard those words escape her mouth. Bella simply didn't understand that I wasn't good at everything, but it was Bella, and of course she would think that.

I tossed the tennis ball in the air and hit it gently with my racket, it crossed over the net and Bella took a swing.

"oww!" Mike yelled as the racket hit the back of his head.

"Holy crow!!" Bella yelled as she ran towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"uh...um yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head where the racket struck.

I could feel the smile forming on my face and Bella looked at me stubbornly.

"Sorry." She stammered.

"I'll see you later." She said walking away.

I listened to what Mike was thinking.

_Uh thought that was Cullen at first. What is he even doing here anyways he's never been in gym?_

Mike had been right about one thing, gym was never one of my permanent classes but I couldn't think of leaving Bella with Mike Newton as her partner, he had been getting too close lately.

I looked away from Mike and followed after Bella.

"You know he had it coming." I whispered into her hair.

"Maybe, but I didn't have to give the guy a concoction." She replied.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as I walked her to the locker room.

I sat on the tiny wooden bench outside the doors of the locker room while I waited.

I couldn't help but read Jessica Stanley's mind as she passed by me into the locker room.

_Must be Bella's changing, not like she has to, she already has Edward Cullen, Why should it matter?_

I felt my face frown as Jessica continued to rant in her head about my relationship with Bella. She was clearly envious.

I glanced up to see Bella walk out of the locker room, biting her lower lip and fidgeting with her hair. She look nervous and her heart sped up as she made eye contact with me.

I smiled at the sound of her heart racing; it was like a steady rhythm.

She frowned when she saw my smile. Typical Bella.

"You look beautiful." I assured her.

"Yeah, I guess if you consider knotted sweaty hair attractive." She muttered.

"On you I find anything attractive."

And that was no lie. Bella was always beautiful and she could never see her beauty, it drove me crazy every time she rolled her eyes as I complimented her on it.

I couldn't read Bella's mind and I knew that made her happy. She didn't want me to know about her emotions, but she always wore them on her face. I noticed how she bit her lip when she was nervous or flushed a rosy undertone on her creamy face, when embarrassed.

Something seemed wrong though. The way she kept running her hand through her hair and avoiding eye contact showed she was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied. Too quickly.

"Bella." I pressed.

Her face showed a sign of defeat.

"Charlie, had a talk with me this morning." She said letting her hair fall across her face.

"About what?" I asked as my lips pressed into a hard line.

If only I could tell what she was thinking.

"Renee, wants me to go to Jacksonville for a couple weeks this summer, maybe even a month."

"And it's a bad thing to spend some time catching up with your mother?" I asked suspiciously.

She looked sad at my response, her eyebrows knit together with confusion.

"No, but… it's a month away from you." She said looking up at me.

"I mentioned to Charlie that you might be able to…come with me." She finished.

Reality crossed my face when she mentioned this.

"That would be wonderful Bella, but you need to have time with your mother." I explained.

"ughh you sound just like Charlie." She groaned.

I let out a low chuckle.

"In what way?" I asked as we made our way to the lunchroom.

"Well quote on quote he thinks I need to spend time with other friends and not just my boyfriend. He thinks I'm getting attached."

"I thought you said I was more than just a boyfriend?" I asked teasing.

"Exactly, but those were Charlie's words. And I didn't exactly want to tell him all the details of our relationship." She said.

I thought I could see her cheeks blush violet pink.

"And I know the whole sun situation could be a problem, since it is Florida, but I really don't want to go without you. That sounds really selfish of me." She continued.

"No it sounds very reasonable. If I was gone for a month I would be just as selfish to ask you to spend your time with me."

I could tell she let out a sigh of relief beside me, as her heartbeat slowed down.

I smiled to myself.

"So you'll come? I mean Renee hasn't seen you since…" she cut off mid sentence. "Well since James was after me. She would be more than happy to see you again!" I could tell from the look on Bella's face she was persistent on me going with her.

"I'll think about it." I reassured her.

Even though I had clearly made up my decision in which I was going with her no matter what. I would run there to her everyday if I had to, even if it meant I had to spend every moment inside away from the sun that would reveal me.

Bella wanted me there and who was I to tell her no?


	2. Chapter 2

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist protectively as we entered to cafeteria. People didn't stare anymore, I wasn't the new girl that was in love with one of the mysterious Cullen kids, now we were just another couple and only certain people still stared.

I could fell Mike Newton's eyes burning a whole in my back, he certainly did no like me being with Edward, but as I've said before it's not his choice. As Mike stared I could also fell Jessica's stare on my back, which was even worse than Mike's.

We walked to the round table in the corner of the cafeteria where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all sitting.

Alice smiled and her golden brown eyes widened as we walked forward. Alice always had been like a sister that I never had. Sometimes she enjoyed that too much, and I felt as though I was a Barbie to her rather than a sister, but I still loved her.

I smiled back.

As we sat Alice's expression didn't leave her face, and Edward shifted in his seat.

"You know silent conversations aren't fair to the rest of the table if they don't have special powers like you." I pointed out.

I could see Edward smile next to me. They were obviously sharing some information or vision Alice saw with each other.

"Don't worry.' He murmured to me "You'll know sooner enough." He assured me.

His eyes smoldered me and I had not choice but to wait for whatever they were talking about unless I wanted to hyperventilate from looking at him.

Even though I had bee with Edward for about a year now I still couldn't get over the fact that he was gorgeous and why he wanted me. I was nothing, just human, no special telepathic powers and was certainly uncoordinated enough to not be successful in anything in that area.

He always told me the same thing that he loved me and only me. I remember him clearly telling me he had never had these emotions before and they were all new to him, but he had nothing to worry about neither had I.

I grabbed the bottle of water on the tray in the middle of the table and popped it open. I guess it didn't matter anyway the food was just a prop, it's not like they were going to drink it.

I took a sip as Alice started to talk.

"So school is winding down!" she said with a bright smile.

"Any plans Bella?" She asked, obviously knowing them already.

"I'm sure you already know Alice." I said sarcastically.

Emmett let out a laugh that shook his whole body and the table.

I looked over at Jasper who sat, still next to Alice, clearly wanting nothing to do with the fact that Alice was meddling.

"So, you know Florida is a bit nicer than Forks, you might want to get a few last minute clothing items." Alice suggested clearly wanting to take me shopping and play dress up all day.

"No, actually I have many things left over from what was in my Phoenix wardrobe, I'm all set."

I saw a frown appear on Alice's face.

"Well that's fine but I at least get to bye you one thing and help you pack." She bargained.

Edward nudged me under the table with his knee.

"Fine." I agreed. "But nothing, overly done Alice…please?"

"I'll try." She said with a smile.

I started to protest but Edward flashed me a look, reminding me that I would end up losing this battle.

I rolled my eyes and clearly Jasper noticed. A smile spread across his lips.

Suddenly I felt calm and I knew exactly why.

I looked over at Jasper and he looked away knowing I was going to say something.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Edward asked as he shoved the tray full of food towards me.

"Not today, I'm to busy thinking of what I'm going to tell Charlie. I'm sure he wont be fond of the idea of you coming with me." I said.

"I never did give an answer." He reminded me.

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"But I suppose two or three weeks won't be so bad." He said flashing me that smirk that made my heart beat race.

He obviously noticed.

"Babe we should go somewhere romantic for the summer." Emmett suggested as he winked at Rosalie.

She just smiled and jabbed him in the ribs.

Everyone looked away and I was positive they were referring to their sex life.

"Seriously Bella you should eat. It's not like we're going to and I think Mike has been noticing that we throw half of our food away anyways.

"Half?' I asked confused.

"Bella we do have to look normal, we just can't sit around and stare. We have to be able to eat a little it won't kill us to eat it's just not our favorite diet choice." Rosalie explained.

I noticed how she said it wouldn't kill them to eat. It made me laugh on the inside, nothing could kill them anyways.

"So Edward how are you exactly going to hide the fact that you stick out like a diamond in the sunlight?" Rosalie asked.

Her comparison was ironic. He did look like a diamond in the sunlight and it was quite noticeable.

"Well I haven't quite figured it out. Maybe I could spend most my time inside reading or composing. Then at night go out." Edward's face was twisted with a questioning look, like even he didn't even have and idea.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Alice said with a smirk. "and if I were you two I would pack a rain coat."

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"I sort of saw that it would rain for two weeks straight." She said. "Meaning Edward would only have to spend at the most a week inside."

I felt relieved that I didn't have to worry about explaining to my mother that I had a vampire boyfriend who sparkled in the sun.

I grabbed half a sandwich off the tray full of untouched food and took a bite. I was used to the way they all stared as I ate. It was just so fascinating to them, well at lest that's what Edward thought, probably not so much Rosalie.

Rosalie had gotten fonder of me, we did talk little but not much. Most of the time she stared at the wall when I was around, but lately she was more sociable.

Emmett reached for one of the French fries off the tray and waited until several people were looking and popped it into his mouth. His face was so priceless I couldn't help but laugh under my breath.

I thought I looked interesting when I ate. They all eventually grabbed something and chocked it down unwillingly but many saw them and they decided it was enough for one day.

"Bella would you mind if I came over later?" Alice asked.

"Alice you know you don't have to ask, of course you can…just don't make me play dress up or anything." I pleaded.

"Plus Charlie will be happy to see you." I added.

The bell rang and we all stood up to leave. Emmett and Rosalie headed out of the room with watchful eyes on them. Alice smiled a big smile and Edward just rolled his eyes. I waited till Alice was out of the room.

"You know I wish you wouldn't have secret conversations behind my back. It's rude you know." I scolded Edward with a smile.

"Well Alice spent all of lunch thinking of what she was going to get you, and I'm sure you'll be opposed of all ideas."

I sighed and wished Alice would listen.

"Let's go, we'll be late." He reminded me.

* * *

Since gym was over the day went bye easier knowing I didn't have to harm anyone else.

Next was biology, which I had with Edward so it wasn't that, bad but then I had my last class Trig. With Jessica, and she would be sure to press more details on my about Edward.

We took our seats at our counter and waited for directions. I scooted my chair closer to Edward and I'm positive he noticed. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. I couldn't help but return the favor.

We went over our previous quiz talking about marine biology. It didn't matter I wasn't paying attention anyways, I had bigger things to worry about.

What was I supposed to tell Charlie? I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Alice helped.

I glanced over at Edward and he was looking at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked in a low mesmerizing voice.

"What Charlie's face is going to look like when I inform him your coming with me." I replied, thinking about his face turning purple and fainting.

It's not that Charlie didn't like Edward, but considering last time I ended up in the hospital I was supposed to be on a date with Edward, playing baseball.

Of course I couldn't tell Charlie that I had a crazed sadistic vampire tracking me, so he thought I flew out a window.

Poor Charlie, I wish he could know everything, things would be easier.

"Well trust me Alice already has what she is going to say planned out." Edward assured me.

"I guess that will make things better. Charlie seems to take better to Alice than you."  
He seemed to find amusement out of this.

"It's not funny." I reminded him.

"Bella, just give him some time. If it were me I would be upset to if my daughter went missing for three days and was supposed to be with her new "boyfriend"."

I thought about his statement for a while and it made sense.

By the end of class, I never did understand what was being talked about.

I grabbed my things and left with Edward.

Next was Trig and I knew I had to deal with Jessica sometime.

"She's going to press you with twenty questions." Edward told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jessica." He answered. "I just read her mind and she certainly is going to ask questions about your plans this summer."

"And." I pressed, seeing clearly there was something else.

"She's going to ask about you and me." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh." I said. "I guess I'll have to tell her what I usually tell her."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Oh things are good, we're happy and then I'll ask about her and Mike and It's like what she wanted to know didn't matter anymore." I told him.

He laughed under his breath and it made my heart speed up.

We stopped walking. He leaned down and kissed my forehead then my hair.

He started to walk away and I called after him.

"Wait." I yelled.

He turned and looked at me his golden eyes smoldering.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked a quiet as possible.

He clearly understood what I meant. He nodded his head and gave me a smirk.

I could feel my lips start to pull up into a smile.

I turned and walked into the room.

Jessica was there waiting for me. As I walked in she gave me a smile and glanced at the seat beside her, letting me know I cold clearly sit there.

I took my seat at her side and she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

Before she could talk I blurted out, only loud enough for her to hear.

"So how are you and Mike?" I asked trying to avoid the subject of me and Edward, I had enough to worry about already.

She looked sad, for a moment, but then went on about their date and things he said to her. I nodded my head and gave her all the signs that I was for sure listening but really my mind wasn't there.

Before I knew it class was over and it was time to leave. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

Outside I could Alice standing. I walked over to her trying to avoid stepping in all the puddles.

She smiled and rocked back and forth on her toes as I approached.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Hunting." She said. "I already went so it's just us."

"Oh." I said looking upset.

"Bella, they'll be back later and Edward will come see you." She reminded me.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Yes." She practically sang.

We both climbed into my truck and it roared to life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella you could drive faster." I told her. "Or you could let me drive." I suggested with a smile.

"Alice I shouldn't go over 50." She warned me. "And your driving would break my truck."

She was probably right.

I looked out the window, it was raining like usual, I smiled to myself at Bella's reaction she looked disgusted as she checked if the windows were up and flicked on the windshield wipers.

"Bella, why do you hate the rain so much." I asked.

"Um, the day my mother left my father it was raining. I remember it pouring against my window as they fought. I tried to tune it out the fighting but it was impossible. My mother ran into my room and started shoving stuff in my bag saying we had to leave. I gave Charlie a hug and told him I loved him. Then we were gone."

I could tell as she spoke that this was hard for her, and she probably never told anyone this.

"I remember I used to love the rain." She said.

I looked over at her with confusion on my face.

"I used to sneak out of the house and run in the rain. Charlie used to come out and drag me back inside." She smiled as she spoke.

"But ever since then I didn't like the cold or the rain. It seemed as though the world was crying that day when we left. Plus now I was used to the sunshine and heat of Phoenix that when I came back it was hard to get used to. Now I'm thankful for the rain though, if not for it you guys wouldn't be able to come out every day." She laughed as she finished.

This was the most I'd ever heard Bella talk and it surprised me. She usually was quiet and didn't like to be open and "helpless" as she thought.

"Oh." I said. "I see why now. I don't think I would like it much either, given the circumstances."

She just nodded her head at my response clearly not wanting to say more about the situation.

"So where are they hunting?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yellowstone region." I answered. "Emmett thinks he'll find a grizzly up there. Him and Jasper bet on it so he was very persistent."

Bella started to laugh next to me.

"Esme agreed and said they could go, "boys will be boys" was all she said about it." I started to laugh too.

We pulled into the drive and got out.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"He'll be home soon." She answered.

She grabbed for the key over the threshold and tripped on the mat almost falling. I darted to her side and caught her arm before she fell face first on the ground.

"Bella." I cried. "You should be more careful." I warned.

"Sorry." She said.

"Bella don't apologize, it's not your fault. You just tripped." I informed her.

"Uh… thanks."

"Yeah." I said.

No wonder Edward didn't want to ever leave her by herself , now I could see why. She was a magnet for anything dangerous.

She opened the door and we both stepped in.

The house looked the same as I'd seen many times before. The only exception was the empty glass of milk and the plate with breadcrumbs on it.

Bella looked at the table and noticed them.

"Oh, Charlie must have eaten here for lunch." She realized as she put them in the sink.

"So, when can we get started?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice was like a predator ripping through my closet. I know wrong analogy to use but it's what it looked like. She pulled anything out that caught her attention and tossed it gracefully into the pile. I had lied earlier and she clearly realized that. I didn't have many summer clothes left from phoenix, in fact they were left in phoenix and I had no idea what Renee did with them.

The only clothes I had now were all for cold and rainy weather. The color palette bothered her too.

"Don't you have anything pink or purple?" she asked. "All I've seen are brown, more brown, green, and black. You don't even have blue, which is Edward's favorite color on you." She complained.

I shrugged and I could tell she was frustrated. I sat on the bed while she rummaged through more drawers.

"Now this is lovely." She said holding up a rose pink sweater.

"Um that's Renee's." I informed her confused myself. "What is that doing here?" I wondered.

"I don't know." She said. "But I'm sure she wont mind if you borrow it. Now will she?" Alice said with her mocking smirk.

"Now that I've seen this I think I have a good idea of what I get to buy you." She said.

"Alice." I moaned dragging her name out in syllables. "You don't have to get me anything. You know I don't like presents."

"Bella you agreed to one present and that is what you will get. I've never seen someone hate to get presents." She mumbled to herself.

I rolled my eyes and lay back on the bed.

"Where is your suitcase?" She asked me.

"In the hall closet." I answered. "Ill get it."

"No, I will." And before I could protest she was back.

"Bella, I hate to break it to you but you need some new clothes." She informed me. "Unless you want to sweat to death in Florida."

"Alice I don't have time to go shopping." I admitted to her.

"No problem. I have tons of clothes that I bought a while ago and they still have the tags on them."

"I can't take your clothes."

"Bella, consider them hand-me downs. But not the present that will be new." She smiled.

"Ughh Alice, they're not hand-me downs if they were brand new clothes meant for you." I told her.

"Relax, I tried on the clothes and they just don't go with my personality, but they will look great on you, and Edward will love them." She said.

I knew she had just had a vision of Edward seeing me in the clothes, she seemed completely sure.

"You can come to the house tomorrow and I'll have them all set for you. But of coarse you'll have to try them on." She said.

I sighed in defeat and she skipped away happily.

I heard the engine of Charlie's police car in the drive way and sat up.

Alice turned towards me.

"Charlie's home." She said with a smile.

"Great." I mumbled.

The door opened as we…well I walked down the stairs, Alice practically danced.

"Well hello Alice." Charlie said happily. I could tell by his face he was happy that it was Alice coming down the stairs instead of Edward.

"Hello Charlie." Alice said with her best smile.

"What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Packing for Florida." I said.

"Well that's nice of you Alice, to help Bells pack." I rolled my eyes at my dad's nickname for me. He was the only one who ever called me Bells.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt." Alice said.

Alice waited till Charlie walked passed us to nudge me in the arm, giving me the signal to bring up Edward and the trip.

"So dad, I was thinking, it wouldn't be so bad if Edward came with me." I said waiting for his reaction. "Edward would give me and mom some time together and mom hasn't seen him in a while."

Charlie didn't turn purple like I expected. He sat at the table and his forehead creased like he was thinking. Finally he spoke.

"Look Bells I know you and Edward are going good." I flinched hearing Charlie talk about my realationship, definatley awkward.

"Maybe you should just spend some time with your mother." He suggested.

Alice stood at my side perfectly still.

"I know dad, Edward wouldn't even be a problem, he would give me and mom time and mom could get to know Edward better." I suggested with a smile of hope on my face.

"Well…you'll have to ask your mother." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad."

"Don't worry Charlie, Edward will be very polite and will give them their time." She assured him.

Thank god I had Alice she seem to make Charlie less stressed his face loosend as she said this.

"Well Bella, Charlie, I have to go, but ill see you tomorrow, Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"we'll see you later Alice." Charlie said.

Alice smiled and stepped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran as fast as I could, I was way ahead of Emmett and Jasper. I knew Bella would lay awake until I was there so I tried to hurry. Alice had been flashing me images of her all day and it drove me crazy not to be there with her. I could smell her just thinking about it made me run even faster.

I was ten minutes away but if I ran faster maybe even five. I tried to be very careful and "graceful" while hunting. I didn't want to get any mess on my clothes for Bella to see, it was bad enough she already knew I was a monster, but didn't except it. I didn't want her to think of me even worse. But of coarse she wouldn't.

Bella never will except that i am a monster which irritates me more than you can imagine. The fact that she feels so safe around me is so frustrating. She doesn't realize she is in more danger around me than in a glass house.

I was very selfish though I could never walk away from her, and she didn't want me to. I had been alive for a hundred and eight years and never felt as much love or passion for someone as I do Bella.

Every moment of every day I wonder what she is thinking, In some ways I guess its better I don't know what she's thinking.

I stopped running when I reached the side walk in front of Bella's house. I climbed up the tree queitley and slid in through her window.

She was lying there on her side, back facing me. She was tossing and turning, at first I thought I disturbed her but then she stopped and started mumbling.

Then she spoke.

"No Alice no more clothes." She mumbled.

I chuckled to myself, must be Alice played dress up with Bella all day.

I walked to the side of the bed and then I froze.

"Edward." She mumbled.

"Edward, I love you."

I smiled to myself, she had said this before but it had been a couple days. I crawled next to her on the bed and lay down.

She rolled around a bit and then faced me.

"Your back." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Where else would I be?" I asked.

"Maybe with a mountain lion." She teased.

I laughed and her heart sped up. I leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. She leaned up pushing off the footboard of her bed and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Her heart was beating like crazy and it made me smile more and more. My lips touch hers and it was like her heart was beating out of her chest. I moved my lips more passionately against hers, but still restrained, I didn't want to hurt her.

I could tell she was eager by the way she ran her fingers through my hair and tried to move her lips faster and more aggressive against mine.

I rubbed the small of her back as she started to lay on top of me.

I knew I had to put a stop to this before it got too far but I couldn't help it Bella's scent drove me crazy and it made me more aggressive towards her, not in a violent way but a sexual way I never felt emotions like this before the way she pressed her body against mine wanted me to do the same, but I had to stop somewhere.

I pulled away from her.

She suddenly had a pout upon her face.

I smiled and she returned the favor, I was forgiven.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" I asked.

She snorted.

"Yeah I guess, she tore apart my closet." She said, pointing to the heap of clothes on the floor.

"Sounds like Alice." I told her.

"Yeah tomorrow she's having me over to go through her closet. She seems too excited about this trip." She explained.

Alice was excited, anything that involved decorating, clothing, or shopping, Alice was all for.

"How was hunting?" she asked me clearly interested.

I knew Bella always wondered about us hunting, I remember the day she asked me if she could ever watch, I was apauled. I could never let her see something so disturbing and gruesome especially her seeing me that way.

"Fine." I answered.

She frowned.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Any mountain lions?" A smile spread across her face.

"Yes, a couple."

"How did Charlie take it?" I asked thinking of what might have happened.

"He actually took it really well. Alice was there to remind him you were innocent and would give me and my mother some space."

"Innocent?" I huffed.

"Yes innocent. You would be nothing more that a gentlman." She said with a smirk.

"Well I guess we can go with that." I agreed as I grabbed for a strand of her hair.

She looked at me with a questioning look as I put the strand up to my face and breathed in.

"Mmmm." I sighed. "It's like heaven."

"In what way?" she asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Bella, when I first met you I thought of you as my own personal hell. As if you were put here just to ruin me. Your scent was so overpowering I could have ruined everything in one movement." I paused to see her expression. She was still listening closely. "Then I realized you were my heaven, the place I wanted to go to if anything ended badly. It's like a human needs food and water to live, well I need you." I looked at her, analizing her look. She seemed happy, as if this pleased her.

"Your like my water." She sighed as she pressed her cheek against my chest. I smiled.

"You're my human." I teased her.

She laughed quietly.

"Sleep well love." I whispered into her hair.

"You will have to deal with Alice tomorrow." I warned her.

"Don't remind me." She laughed.

I sighed and played with her hair until she fell fast asleep, in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm." I moaned as I rolled onto my side and rubbed my eyes.

The sun was pouring in through my window for the first time in months, I smiled at the thought.

I ruffled my knotted hair around and glanced up. Edward was there in my rocking chair, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, still half asleep.

"You look so beautiful when the sun hits you skin." He said.

I thought of that statement.

"I could same the same for you." I said, glancing at his hand, which was sparkling from the ray of sun coming through my window.

He laughed sarcastically.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"He left an hour ago, he'll be fishing for the day." Edward said.

I nodded my head and sat up.

"Hungry?" he asked smiling.

I looked down at my growling stomach.

"Yeah." I said.

And in a second he was gone already downstairs.

I crawled out of bed and walked to the mirror. My hair was actually decent, I was surprised.

I grabbed a headband off my table and shoved it through hair. After changing into a pair of old jeans and a brown sweater I was ready to deal with Alice for the day.

I hopped happily down the stairs as the smell of bacon filled the air. I turned the corner into the kitchen.

Edward was standing by the old stove in the corner with a frying pan in his hands.

"Yum." I said playfully as I walked to the table.

He walked over with a plate full of food. I looked down and my stomach growled even more.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked him surprised.

"Food network." He said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"So…how are we supposed to get to your house without the neighbors seeing you?" I asked.

"You don't want the neighbors to see me?" He asked like he was appalled.

"No, I think it's best if they don't see you sparkle like a diamond." I assured him.

He chuckled and looked away.

"We'll be running." He said looking for my reaction.

We'll I thought to myself, more like I'll be hiding my face in the crook of his neck, on his back until we reach his house. Edward's running made me nauseous unless my eyes were closed. Trust me this was not normal running.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it into my mouth as he sat. He smiled.

"Your very intriguing when you eat." He informed me.

"That's hard to believe." I said.

He sighed.

"Are you ready for Alice?" He asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." I told him.

"You know she's just trying to help." He said.

"Yes." I sighed. "I know, its just Alice can be a bit over the top at times."

"A bit?" he asked with a chuckle.

"More that a bit." I corrected.

I took a bite of the eggs.

"Is Alice helping you pack?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No I think I can handle that on my own." He told me.

"Wish I could say the same." I mumbled.

I finished with my breakfast and put my dish in the sink.

"Are you ready to go." He asked looking up from under his lashes.

My heart sped up and I think he noticed.

"Yeah I just need to get a few things." I told him.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my bag with my brush and multiple hair bands in it. Knowing Alice, my hair would be a mess when done trying on clothes. I went back down the stairs and locked the door on my way out.

"Edward." I whisper shouted feeling like a total idiot talking to no one.

"Over here." He said from the bushes.

I walked over to him, tripping at lest three times before actually getting there.

"Ready?" He asked again.

I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Yes." I said closing my eyes.

Before I could finish he flung me over his back as if I weighed nothing and started running. He glided like he was ice-skating.

I shoved my face into the crook of his neck and snuggled against it. He noticed and I could tell he was smiling. I breathed in and he smelt good, not the way he thought I smelt good but just the smell of him, he had this essence. He was my Edward. Mine.

I peaked up out of the corner of my eye and saw the trees flashing bye us. I quickly put my head back into his neck.

It only seemed like a few minutes, then he whispered to me.

"We're here Bella."

"Okay."

I lifted my head and jumped down from his back.

"Easier every time." I told him, even though I felt light headed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked to the door. Esme was there to greet us.

"Well hello Bella, Edward." She greeted us.

We both smiled and stepped inside.

"Alice is waiting for you." Esme told me with a smile of sympathy.

Edward chuckled at my reaction. I nodded and we headed up the stairs.

"Promise you won't leave me." I asked.

"What you don't want to be left with Alice?" he asked with a smile.

"It's not that it's just I know she's going to make me try on clothes until I pass out." I explained to him.

"I'll see what I can do." Edward said.

We continued up the stairs and knocked on Edward's door, where Alice had put all the clothes.

"Why did she use your room?" I asked Edward with question on my face.

"It is the lightest room in the house." he said.

"Oh."

Alice opened the door with a huge smile on her face, she grabbed my hand and dragged me in. Edward followed behind.

"Now Edward, you can only stay for a couple of outfits." Alice warned him.

I rolled my eyes when Alice said "couple of outfits".

Edward nodded in agreement.

I glanced over at Edwards black couch, which was now covered in a mess of purple and blue clothes.

"Here." Alice said as she handed me a pile of clothes.  
I walked behind the little shade and threw on the clothes. I was a little uncomfortable in the blue tank top, which had a row of beading at the top. It felt to fitted for my liking but I knew I had to show them. I slipped on the jean shorts and stepped out.

Alice's expression was worth it, she seemed so happy to see my trying on her clothes that it made me happy.

"Perfect." Edward whispered.

I felt myself blush and then turned to look in the mirror. Although the top was fitted it didn't look to bad.

'Okay next." Alice said cheerfully.

She handed me the new pile and I slipped back behind the shade.

This outfit was much more comfortable and more me. The tank top was a light brown, which Alice paired with kaki pants.

I stepped back out.

"This is more me." I told her.

"Yeah I figured you would think so." Alice said.

"Which makes me wonder." I started. "Why would you have bought this outfit for yourself?"

She hesitated and Edward laughed.

"I told you she would figure it out sometime." Edward said mockingly.

Alice gave him a face that looked like she was about to stick out her tongue.

"Figure what out?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"That Alice purchased these clothes." Edward admitted.

I let out a groan.

"Alice you promised." I whined.

"I know Bella, but just let me do this it's no bother to me and I actually enjoy it. Don't you want to make me happy?" she pleaded.

"Oh don't do that Alice."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Use your charm and make me agree." I informed her.

"Will you please let me?" she begged with her brown eyes wide with hope.

"Fine." I muttered. "But nothing more. Please?" I asked her.

"Fine." She answered back happily.

She had me try on several more basic outfits of shorts and tank tops and then told Edward to leave.

"I don't get why he has to leave." I asked Alice.

"I don't want him to see this last outfit." She said with a smirk.

"This was your present." She reminded me.

"Alice they all were presents." I told her.

She shook her head and handed me a baby blue dress on a hanger.

I slipped it on and stepped back out to show her.

She was obviously happy about her decision.

"Bella you look beautiful." She complimented.

She turned me towards the mirror so I could see her "masterpiece".

My eyes widened with surprise when I saw myself.

I didn't think it was me at first.

The girl in the mirror was strikingly beautiful in the dress. The dress fell a little below the knee and the color was gorgeous. The baby blue went perfect with my ivory skin and brought out my big chocolate brown eyes. The dress complimented my hair too. The reddish tint popped out, but not too much and the curls framed my face perfectly.

This was an amazing dress.

"Alice you shouldn't have." I said to her while running my hands over the dress.

"Bella you look beautiful and you know it makes me happy to see you like this." She informed me.

I could see Alice was pleased and it made me even more happier.

"When am I going to wear this?" I asked Alice.

"I figured you and Edward can go out for night." She said. "I'm sure your mother won't mind."

"This is great Alice!" I said as I wrapped her in a tight hug.

It really was great and I loved it.

"Thank you Alice." I said again.

"See Bella, you didn't want a gift and now you love it." She said proudly.

"Edward is going to love it too." She informed me.

I looked at her questioningly.

"I sort of saw his expression." Alice admitted. "And trust me I have been trying to get the image of you in the dress out of my mind, every time I'm around him. I think it should be a surprise." She finished.

"Then it will be." I agreed.

She grabbed the dress and hung it back up while I changed back into my clothes.

We headed back down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

I could hear bursts of laughter from living room, mainly Emmett's. I looked over at Bella and she looked startled from Emmett's roaring laugh. I laughed quietly to myself.

We reached the bottom of the staircase and I put my arm out in front of Bella to stop her from getting mauled.

Emmett and Edward were wrestling and not just play wrestling, they took this serious.

Bella looked scared at first to see Emmett putting Edward into a head lock but then let out a sigh of relief when she saw Edward chuckle as Emmett gripped even harder.

"Are they messing around?" she asked me with a worried expression.

"Yes." I assured her. "They do this a lot when they start to bicker about something, it usually leads to this."

"Oh." She said.

I could hear Esme's heels clacking on the hard wood floor.

"Boys." She said sternly. "I don't want another broken coffee table." She warned them.

"Don't worry ma." Emmett told her. "Edward is about to lose."

Just as Emmett spoke Edward flipped out from underneath Emmett's muscular body and slammed his head down.

"Who's about to lose now?" Edward said mockingly.

Emmett just laughed. They continued to switch back and forth one on top of the other, until Edward noticed Bella.

Emmett took full advantage and crushed Edward back underneath him.

"Okay, okay." Edward surrendered. "You win."

Emmett laughed and jumped up. Edward was up in a flash.

I looked over at Jasper and Rosalie. They were sitting on the couch that was pushed into the corner for more space. Jasper was reading one of his favorite novels and Rosalie was painting her nails.

"Are you two done tearing apart the house?" I asked sarcastically.

Bella looked at me questioningly and I pointed to the entertainment center, which had a gash in the corner of it and to the pillow which had been torn apart.

She widened her eyes and then looked toward Edward.

(Bella)

Edward walked towards me, and Alice skipped over to Jasper on the couch.

"Is this how you spend your Saturdays?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Not usually." He said. "Of coarse we will have to replace Esme's pillows and the entertainment center, but that's no bother." He said with a shrug and his best-crooked smile.

"Course not." I mumbled.

"Alice is it okay if I take Bella away now?" he asked her.

My heart started to race as he asked to take me away. Where were we going?

"Yes we're all done for the day." Alice said. "But we still need to finish packing since you leave at the end of this coming week." She warned.

I nodded my head and Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused as we headed out the door.

"You'll see." He said with a smile.

We climbed into his Volvo and sped off.

"What were you and Emmett fighting about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, he just challenged me to match."

"Oh."

I tried not to look out the window as Edward drove down the winding road. His driving made me anxious, even though I had gotten used to it, it still bothered me to see the speedometer reach 130 and have him consider it as his "usual driving".

"Did you have fun with Alice?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered honestly. The day with Alice was not bad at all the only thing that bothered me was the fact that the clothes were gifts and not hand-me downs like she said they were. My mind kept flashing back to the blue dress Alice bought me. I smiled to myself.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your mother?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I've been missing her a lot lately. I miss the way she could understand when there was something wrong. Well I guess that could be good and bad. When I needed her she knew like it was just an instinct but when I didn't want to talk, she didn't get the hint that some things are better left un said." I paused for a second.

"I guess you could say that her and Charlie are complete opposites." I suggested. "Renee is just so outspoken and has a powerful personality, she is way too observant though. Charlie is to himself, like me. I guess I got his genes. He doesn't have to fill the silence and is very laid back. I guess that's why it's so easy to live with Charlie. We are so much alike that it isn't hard at all." I finished.

"Do you ever think about your parents?" I asked Edward looking for his expression to see if it was a touchy subject.

"Every time I see Esme I think of my own mother. Not that Esme isn't my mother, she is too. But every time I see her look at us so passionately, I see Elizabeth. My mother loved music. I guess in inherited that trait from her." He looked over at me and smiled.

"She would sit at the piano for hours and compose the most beautiful music I'd ever heard and one day I sat beside her and told her I wanted to learn. It came to me so easy, it's like I was meant to do it. My fingers would slide across the ivory keys and would make the same beautiful sounds, although I couldn't compare to my mother. When I first realized Esme reminded me so much of Elizabeth I was sitting at the piano in the living room. She came and sat next to me, she sat for hours listening to me play. That's when I decided I would compose her a song for mother's day. She broke down in tears when I played it for her."

I quickly remembered when Edward first played me the song he wrote for me I cried too.

"I guess since then I thought of Esme as both Elizabeth and of coarse herself. I loved her as much as any person would love their mother. There is times I'd wish for one more moment with my mother, although I will always love my mother, Esme will still hold a place in my heart." He said looking ahead at the road.

"Have you ever told her this?" I asked.

" I have never told her with my own words, but Esme can tell in my eyes that I love her like my mother. When I composed her that song she knew, there was this spark in her eyes that showed she loved me as if I was her own son and she my mother."

We curved around the corner and the speedometer lowered, I could tell we were almost there to wherever we were going.

"We're here." He said as we came to a stop.


	8. Chapter 8

This scene seemed all too familiar to her. She tilted her head and tried to hide a smirk on her face. She knew where we were.

I ran to her side and wrapped my arm around her.

"Ready?" I asked, looking for her expression.

She sighed and looked toward the path that was covered in wet moss, she clearly knew she would slip.

"Don't worry Bella" I assured her. "We'll be running."

I was amused at first by her hesitant face and the way she narrowed her eyes.

I darted to her side and threw her on my back. A shocked gasp of air came from her mouth.

"Did I startle you?" I teased.

"Yes." She admitted. "You should really warn someone."

I huffed and darted into the woods.

I could feel her face driven into my neck and I could have run like that forever. The faster I ran the tighter her grip was around me. I stopped running about a half a mile from our special place.

She loosened her grip and she hopped down.

"Are we walking?" she asked with a questioning look.

"I figured I shouldn't over due the running." I smirked.

She looked at me stubbornly and started walking. I laughed quietly and ran to her side.

"So you never did tell me about your old school." I hinted.

She looked around and then started.

"There is not much to say. Arizona was okay." She suggested. "More kids than Forks, there were nearly more than 700 in just my grade. They were all mostly athletic, which left me with no other people to have things in common with."

I felt sad and angry that she felt so alone.

"I didn't really go "out". My mother would always tell me to join a sport and make more friends. I got my clumsiness from Charlie, my mother was more athletic so she didn't get that I would just embarrass myself."

"What about the guys?" I asked. "Were you interested in any of them?"

She looked shocked by the question.

"No. Most of the guys were interested in the tan, sporty, blonde girls. Anyways I wasn't interested in them. They were all immature and jockish." She said with a face that looked disgusted.

"Well I prefer brunettes." I assured her.

Her cheeks blushed pink and she looked away embarrassed.

"You know." She said. "When I met you, I thought you were interesting. There was something about you that I was drawn to. Even though you had given the impression that I smelt bad by the way you kept away from me."

It was the complete opposite of that. I stayed away from Bella because she smelt so good to me. More than I should allow it to affect me.

She continued.

"When you didn't show for a month, I was sad. But the day you talked to me I knew you were different. At first I thought I was crazy and you were just a figment of my imagination, so perfect."

I rolled my eyes when she said "perfect".

"Then when you stopped the van and saved me in Port Angeles, I realized that you were real and you kept saving me. It frustrated me at first that you kept helping me." She said narrowing her eyes.

Bella was very independent.

"Then when you told me that you were a vampire, I knew I hadn't been just hallucinating that you were only human. I guess you could say I had a fascination with you." She said with a laugh.

"You were different."

"Different?" I questioned with a smile.

"Not in that fact that you were a vampire, that didn't' bother me." I ignored her lack of worry and let her continue.

"It was the fact that you were so mature and well put together, but at the same time you were humorous and dazzling." She said as she emphasized the dazzling with a flick of her hands.

"I loved you when I first saw you. I still do love you." She corrected.

"I love you too." I assured her.

She smiled.

"So in your hundred years, you have never loved anyone until you met me?" she asked.

"That is correct." I informed her.

"That's hard to believe." She challenged. "I'm sure you had many admirers."

"I did." I admitted. "But they were all the same, they didn't know me, just my appearance and love for music drew them in."

"When I met you, you pushed me away and you were so stubborn. That's what I loved about you."

"You were very observant and that scared me at first that you knew so quickly." I paused to see her expression. "But then when you told me it didn't matter to you…what I was. I was hooked on you." I chuckled at my own words.

"I decided I was going to be selfish, I didn't want to leave you and by the time I realized I was dangerous for you I couldn't leave."

Her expression was sad.

"I don't want you to leave." She said as her voice cracked.

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

I grabbed her arm and helped her over a rock covered in moss. She blushed from embarrassment.

Finally we reached our place.

"Your meadow." She said with a smile as I dragged her through the meadow of flowers.

"Our meadow." I corrected.

She smiled and plopped down on the grass dragging me with her.

"De `ja' vu?" she asked quietly.

I smiled and her heart raced again.

She rested her head on my leg and lay down. I grabbed her arm and traced her blue veins with my finger, her head sped up.

I turned her arm and noticed the round crescent shape scar, sparkling in the sun. I winced at the memory and she looked up at me confused.

I lightly traced my finger across the scar from James, it was as cold as my skin.

"what are you thinking?" she asked watching me trace her scar.

"How I could have let this happen." I told her facing the scar towards her.

"Edward, this wasn't you fault." She said angrily.

"Bella if I hadn't of exposed you like that you wouldn't have this scar." I hissed back.

"Exposed me?" she asked appalled and then huffed. "Edward you didn't "expose" me ." she said coolly. " I was watching you play baseball, that is hardly being exposed."

I rolled my eyes at her assumption.

"Bella you were playing baseball with a family of vampires." I informed her.

She gave me a dry expression.

She was silent for a while and fidgeted with a purple flower.

"Edward, you should have just let the venom spread." She whispered.

"And steal you life and soul?" I asked angrily.

"Edward you would not steal my life or soul by doing that. You are my life and soul." She informed me. "It's going to happen some day, Edward. I'm going to get old and you won't want a grandmother as you girlfriend. You're going to have to change me." She ordered.

"Bella I don't have to change you." I informed her. "I will be with you forever, no matter what."

"What happens when I grow ill and die?" she asked.

"Then I will too." I told her.

He face twisted with anger and sadness.

"You will do nothing to risk your life just because of me." She ordered. "Do you hear me Edward Cullen? I will not let you waste your life."

"But you expect me to take yours for my own selfishness?" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not the same." She fired back. "Besides nothing can kill you anyways, your practically indestructible."

"Not necessarily." I challenged her.

"What?" she asked.

"There are ways we can die, although they're not as easy as for humans but there is, such as the volturi."

"Volturi?' she repeated.

"Yes, they are like royalty to my kind, they enforce the law. Keeping our kind a secret is important and the ones who don't get killed."

She looked startled at first but then listened.

"I had to think fast when James attacked you, I knew I wasn't going to live without you so I had to have a plan if things ended badly."

She looked angry.

"Don't ever." She ordered. "Promise me." She begged.

I looked at her face closely she looked hurt.

"Bella I cant promise you that." I admitted.

"Yes you can. Don't take your life because of me." She said as her voice cracked. I looked at her and her eyes watered over with tears.

"Bella love, its okay." I assured her as I wiped the tears from her face.

"We don't have to worry about this for a while."

"Yes we do." She argued. "I'm getting older every day and the only way is to change me." She whimpered. "Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"Many times." I admitted. "But I don't think its best."

She let out a groan.

"Will you think about it?" she asked.

I let out a sigh.

"Yes." I said.

Bella was very stubborn and I was not one to win these fights but this I was sure of I couldn't take away her soul and life. I knew she wouldn't give up and sooner or later if we wanted to be together forever I would have to consider. But for now I didn't want to think of this. She rested her head back on my knee and I wished I could tell what she was thinking more than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward sat motionless as I grabbed his hands and examined them in the sunlight, they were beautiful. The tiny diamonds sparkled as the sun glared of them. I was angry and frustrated with Edward. For him to think of wasting his life if anything happened to me. He needed to change me, although I knew it wouldn't be easy he just couldn't ignore the face that in twenty years I will be thirty seven and he still seventeen.

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward even if that meant giving up humanity, not like it mattered though. Edward has a soul whether he wants to admit it or not Edward is almost human aside from the running ,coldness, and gorgeous features. I loved him and I know that it has to happen soon.

"Edward you really wouldn't do anything stupid if anything ever happened…"I whispered.

His face was hesitant like he wanted to answer truthfully but I knew he was lying.

"I can't promise anything." He answered.

"Edward…" I paused as he looked down at me. "Alice will if you don't." I warned.

His lips pressed into a hard line and his jaw line tightened.

"I know." The words came harshly out of his mouth. "She told me."

I looked at him astonished.

"What?" I moaned.

"She told me." He explained.

"When?" I asked.

"She told me that you had talked to her about how you wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me and you couldn't do that without being changed. Alice wants me to do it soon. She can't deal with the fact that if something happens to you, if you aren't changed, that I will take my own life." He said.

"Neither could I." I informed him harshly.

He rolled his eyes and gave me his usual look.

"Why do you want me to stay like…this." I motioned my hand towards myself in a disgusted tone.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Bella I don't know why you think you being a human is terrible." He said.

"It's not the fact of being a human." I informed him. "It's that being a human means that I'm growing old every second and you stay the same."

"I just want you to have a normal and happy life." He assured me.

"Edward my life sure as hell isn't normal and I am happy…with you." I looked at his face, it was a cross of a smile but still had the stern look.

I smiled innocently at him.

Then with in a second he flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

I could tell he was trying to get off the subject of changing me.

"Bella." He said in a serious voice. "When someone gets changed, you can never take that back, you'd be a vampire forever." He said. "After a while the ones you love, you have to see them get old and then sooner enough they will be gone. I would never know what it would have been like to see my mother and father grow old while I was suffering with my thirst, my parents and all other relatives were gone before my changing."

I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"But every friend I had ever had, I had to watch them die, over and over again the same process, it was excruciating." He looked down. "Bella I don't want you to have to go through that and see the ones you love die, you would be risking everything just to be with me and I don't want to be the one to take that from you."

I thought about what he said, it made my head dizzy and my mind swirled with visions of Rene and Charlie in hospital beds, years older than they are now, and me I was watching through a window away from the world and my eyes were red with thirst. I couldn't see them because I was a vampire and my appearance would remain the same. My heart hurt at the thought and a sudden ache in my chest made me think more.

Suddenly my vision changed there were nurses running into the room where my parents lay, the monitors were going crazy and then they both fell into a straight line. The nurses were calling for help but it was too late. And I sat there by that very window with Edward watching the nurses try and save my beloved parents.

"Bella?" Edward asked shaking me out of my terrifying vision.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want you to be happy, this is your decision but all I am saying is that I don't want you to regret anything." He told me.

"Edward no matter what, I have already made my decision and that is to be with you forever." He started to interrupt but I put my finger to lips. "When the time comes I will still have you. I love you Edward Cullen, and that will never ever change." I informed him.

He smiled his brilliant smile and pressed his lips to mine.

The fire burned my lips and it felt good, his stone body pressed into me, not to hard though I could tell he was holding himself back, being restricted. I started to pull his shirt off, I got it half way over his head and then he pulled away.

"Please Bella don't make this hard." He begged.

"Why don't you ever want to…" my voice trailed off. "Have you ever?..."

He rolled his eyes.

"No, Bella I've told you I have never met anyone that I have been more involved and fascinated with than you. Trust me Bella I want to, but if I made one wrong move…I could kill you." He warned.

"No you wouldn't, I trust you Edward. You wouldn't hurt me." I told him. I had to admit I was defiantly embarrassed to be having this conversation but I need to know.

"I just don't think it is safe." He said.

I let out a sigh and let the subject drop. I had Edward and soon enough we would be together forever no matter what the risk.


	10. Chapter 10

I tossed and turned while Edward's words rang through my head.

…_you have to watch the ones you love die, over and over again the same process…_

My mind wandered and suddenly the vision I most feared came to me.

I was with Edward hidden behind a huge tree. I was dressed in black all over, no other colors. My eyes were dark like my thirst had gotten better; they were one step away from Edwards the light Carmel brown. I peeked out to see a crowd of people all dressed in black, their faces were filled with sadness and tears filled their eyes. I peeked out farther to see two caskets side by side. Edward had his arm tightened around my waist. The people started to clear out and the funeral was over. Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the grave. I stood motionless with look of question on my face. Then it hit me the two gravestones read:

Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, beloved parents.

My legs collapsed and the tears that normally would be coming couldn't, because I couldn't cry, I couldn't even show up at my parents funeral.

Edward clutched my waist harder, holding me from collapsing. Right as I was about to hit the ground I woke up.

"Huhh." The shocked reaction escaped out from my lips.

It was a dream only a dream I had nothing to worry about.

Then Edward was there his arms around me.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" He asked helplessly.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered. "Edward it was terrible." I whimpered.

I felt helpless crying like this in front of him, but what I saw was terrible.

"What, what did you see?" Edward asked while he rubbed my back.

"It was my parents…" I stuttered. "They were dead, and I was there at the funeral, but I couldn't show my face because…becau-" my voice cracked.

Edward let out a sigh.

"Because you were one of us…a vampire." He finished.

"Yes." I admitted.

We just sat there as my tears started to disappear. Edward hushed me and told me things were going to be okay.

"Bella." He said seriously. "You have to be sure that this is what you want." He reminded me. "There is no going back."

"I know." I whispered. "I know."

* * *

The days passed by quickly the same usual schedule. I went to school; during nights Edward slept with me and soothed me. The dreams got more real every night. I would toss and turn until I woke up screaming. It was a good thing Edward was there to cup my mouth so Charlie wouldn't hear. Before I knew it, it was the last day of school. I drove into the parking lot. Kids ran around all smiles and happy that it was the last day.

I saw Jessica run up to Angela and babble to her about something. I could tell Angela was uncomfortable. She had this look like aww Jess when are you going to stop talking. It made me laugh to myself.

I parked my truck and hopped out grabbing my book bag. When I turned around Alice was there.

"Jesus, Alice, you cant do that to me." I scolded her.

She didn't seem to care. She was bouncing up and down smiling.

"Sorry Bella, but it's the last day, can you believe it?" she practically sang.

"Yeah I know." I agreed trying to have as much enthusiasm as her. I didn't.

"So aren't you excited to see your mom, you leave tomorrow you know." Alice reminded me.

"Yeah I haven't seen her in forever, it will be nice for her to see Edward and actually meet him." I said.

Alice nodded her head and looked into the distance. I glanced in the direction she was looking and grabbed the side of my truck for balance.

It was Edward, he was even more gorgeous every day I saw him. He was dressed in a tight gray V-neck shirt that showed of his muscular chest and a pair of dark wash jeans.

His hair was perfectly set in its usual place and his pale complexion made him look unreal. As he got closer the smile on my face widened and he flashed his perfect white teeth towards me. His eyes were a perfect caramel brown.

Alice smiled at my reaction.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she danced away.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Edward you don't have to greet me like that anymore." I informed him. "A kiss would be just as fine." I smiled.

He leaned down to me and put his lips on mine. The electricity was insane. It was like I was kissing and electric fence but I didn't care it felt amazing and I wasn't going to pull away. But he did.

"We don't want to be late." He warned.

We walked to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly. I walked Bella to class and then went to my own. Everything was the same as usual in my 108 years of school nothing has changed. Math remains the same and history adds on but that's it. The bell rang and it was time for lunch I hurried out the door before any of the other students had their books. I ran to the parking lot and left a note in Bella's truck seat that said I was leaving early and I would be back at her house later.

I had to talk to Carlisle about a few things.


	11. Chapter 11

When I walked in Carlisle was sitting in his office at his desk ready a novel. He looked up as I entered.

"Edward?" he asked questioningly. "What are you doing home?"

"I have a few questions to ask you before I leave with Bella." I told him.

These had been questions I had wanted to ask forever but I had finally decided now was the time.

"What is it like to have intercourse?" I asked. These questions would normally be avoided and embarrassing to any other human but with Carlisle everything had to be a question in order to get a good answer.

"It is something that is very passionate and possibly one of the best things." He answered. "Although there are consequences with our kind and humans." Carlisle warned.

"I want to know what could be done to make everything easier." I told him.

He hesitated.

"Edward it wont be easy, you have to be careful and restrained. You have to use every ounce of strength you have in order to keep her safe." He told me.

"Carlisle I have thought about this for a while and I think I'm strong enough to handle it, being around her is easy now, I don't even have the urge to be thirsty around her."

"That is good." Carlisle assured me. "If you think you are ready then you are ready." He told me.

"Oh and be sure to hunt frequently." He reminded me, as I was about to leave.

"Trust me you don't have to tell me twice." I huffed.

I walked to my room to find a suitcase and a note from Alice on my couch.

Edward,

Please bring this suitcase when you go to Bella's tonight.

I will be saying bye to her at school.

Love your sister,

Alice

I knew Bella wouldn't be happy about this. Alice had bought more clothes for Bella after their day of trying on clothes. I wasn't going to ruin Alice's fun so I figured Bella could find out on her own.

I threw some last minute things in a suitcase and brought them to my car. We would be driving to Seattle and then getting on a plan to Jacksonville. I was happy to be going with Bella; two weeks away from her would be tough.

I drove to Bella's house it was only 2:40 so she wouldn't be out of school for another 20 minutes. Charlie wasn't home yet so I could wait in her room for her.

Bella's room always made me smile. It was like a piece of her in her younger days. The walls were an aqua green color that were covered in a few paintings. Her favorite novel Withering Heights was laid open on her side table. I smiled to myself.

Bella was different from most girls her age; the other girls were obsessed with shopping and the latest gossip.

But Bella hated shopping and could care less about gossip. She would hide herself in a corner and not be known to the world.

That is what I loved about her.

I heard the door open down stairs. I listened closely until I could hear the heart beat. It was Bella.

I ran down the stairs and was next to her in a flash. She turned around.

"Jesus." She said in shock. "Edward you can't do that to me." She warned.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me?" I said.

She smiled and nodded her head.

I grinned.

"Your stuff is on your bed." I told her. "It was Alice approved." I winked.

She sighed heavily.

"Great."

I laughed to myself.

"It's not that bad." I reasoned. "She loves to help."

Bella rolled her eyes. She didn't believe this anymore than I did.

"So do you think your Mother with like me?" I asked playing with a strand of her auburn hair.

She turned around and smiled.

"I think she will love you." She told me. "It will be the first 'official' time you meet."

I thought about that for a moment. She was right this would be the first time that I would meet her mother for real.  
"What do I tell her when you can't come out of the house?" she asked.

"Hmm well I guess I would have to tell her that I'm really a vampire, and I can't come out without the neighbors asking questions." I smiled.

"Oh ha ha." She said. Flatly.

"Okay, then I guess we can tell her that I have 'lots' to do and no time to sit in the sun." I said.

She nodded.

"What does Charlie think?" I asked.

"He isn't to ecstatic about you coming but he knows it's easier to let you go with me than to have me mad. Which is selfish but it's the only way." She said.

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 4:30 am. I rolled out of bed. It was easier to wake up now since I had to in and hour anyways. I noticed Edward wasn't there and my heart jumped at first but then I realized that he wouldn't be. Today was the day we left for Florida and if Edward and I waltzed down the stairs together Charlie would be sure to have a heart attack. I walked to the bathroom half asleep and got in the shower.

The warm water calmed my nerves and woke me up more. I changed into my airplane clothes, as Alice called it.

I would have been happy in sweats, a loose tee and my keds. But Alice had something else planned.

She chose a pair of skinny jeans, which were too tight for my liking, a ruffled tank top that looked like a designer brand, with a peach colored cardigan that made my ivory skin pop, and a pair of uncomfortable sandals. I examined myself in the mirror and frowned. I looked like Alice's twin except I wasn't half as beautiful.

I grabbed a hair tie and threw my wet hair up in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it down the stairs.

Charlie was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Your up early." He told me.

I shrugged. " Couldn't get back to sleep." I said. "What are you up for?"

"Early shift at the station, but I wasn't going to leave until you left." He said.

"Oh." I nodded.

"You look nice." He commented.

"Thanks." I said. "Alice got to me before I could say no."

He smiled.

I could tell this was awkward with him. We weren't used to talking about how I was dressed or anything sentimental.

I smiled back.

I decided to grab the laundry and do a couple loads before I left. I wanted to make sure Charlie had some clothes before I left.

I folded the last of the laundry when I heard a car.

I ran down the stairs, well more of a slight jog, almost falling and breaking my neck a few times to get the door.

It was Edward.

He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a tight gray v-neck shirt that showed off his muscular chest, and a navy hoodie.

I did a double take. I had never seen him in a hoodie before; he was usually dressed more …mature. I liked it; it made him look casual and somewhat younger. Probably for my mom.

I smiled.

"Morning." He said, as he walked through the door.

"Morning." I replied.

"You look beautiful." He said.

I huffed.

"Alice chose this." I said.

He laughed.

"It's not funny." I said. "These shoes are killing me."

"Bella love you don't have to wear them." He said.

"I know I just feel bad if I don't." I said.

I slipped off the black sandals and grabbed a pair of socks from my suitcase.

I slid them on and then grabbed my black keds.

"Much better." I sighed.

I threw the sandals in my suitcase.

"Good morning Chief Swan." Edward said politely.

"Morning." He replied with no emotion.

"I'll bring your stuff to the car." Edward told me.

I nodded.

He grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door.

Charlie stood up.

"Well I guess you better get going." He said. "Have a good time."

"I will." I said. "And if you have any problems cooking or anything you know you can call Alice." I reminded him.

"Bells, I can take car of myself." He said.

"I know I'm just saying if."

I knew he would have to end up calling Alice for something.

"Here is the number just in case." I said, handing him the number on a sticky tab.

Edward walked back in.

"Take care of her." Charlie said to Edward.

"I will." He said and he meant it.

Charlie walked over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'll miss you Bells." He said.

"I'll miss you too Dad."

We pulled apart and Charlie shook Edwards hand.

"Man is it that cold out there?" he asked.

My eyes widened in shock. Edward wasn't wearing gloves meaning Charlie felt the temperature of his skin.

"No." Edward replied. "I'm just really cold blooded." He smiled.

Trust me I got the joke he wasn't kidding.

Charlie nodded.

"Well you two have a good time and tell your mother I said hi." Charlie reminded us.

"Okay." I said.

"Love you Dad." I said while walking out the door.

"Love you too."

I smiled as Edward opened the car door for me.

He climbed in the drivers' side.

"He's going to miss you." Edward told me.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I read his mind." He said.

Oh.

"He was also hesitant on letting me go with you." He added. "But he knows that I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled.

He pulled out of the driveway and we drove to the airport.


End file.
